bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Satan
The title of this page is a typo. Mega Stan is a boss added in The Binding of Isaac Rebirth, acting as the final boss of this game. Defeating him will instantly unlock the final ending (end 16) of the game and nothing else. He is the only boss that needs to be unlocked but does not have any related achievements. Unlocking After defeating ??? or The Lamb and the ending is finished, an achievement will be displayed, saying "The Angels await!". In any later playthroughs, if the player blow up the rock behind the angel statue in Angel Room by any method, the statue will disappear and either Uriel or Gabriel will occurs, forcing you to battle him. If you have defeated one of them only once, the other angel will be guaranteed to be spawn at the next time you repeat this action. Uriel will drops the item "Key Piece #1", while Gabriel drops Key Piece #2; both of which may increase the chance of finding an Angel Room instead of a Devil Room. Collecting both pieces will form a big golden key floating behind you, similar to a familiar without any function.(Both angels can be defeated more than once in a single playthrough,but after the first time no key piece will be dropped) On top of that, at the first time you make a complete golden key, Dad's Key will be unlocked. Finally, when you arrive The Dark Room or The Chest, the golden key will fly automatically into the golden door and open it. If you use the Forget Me Now or you're teleported into the I AM ERROR room and then you go down into the trapdoor, the whole floor will be reset and you will waste the golden key. It is possible to fight ??? or The Lamb before entering the Mega Stan room, allowing the defeat for both bosses. By using the Dad's Key you can also open the big golden door. Behavior The battle between Mega Satan includes two main phases, while the first one includes three 'mini-phases'. Phase one * In this phase,both Mega Satan's head and hands are vulnerable; they don`t share their hit points though.If one of his hands are killed, after a period of time it will respawn. * If Mega Stan is vulnerable,he keeps using these attacks without any certain regular pattern: *# He shoots out several waves of blood shots, covering all directions. *#He shoots out five straight lines of blood that curve to the right, and alternate to the left, like the Wiggle Worm.(See right) *# He shoots out many blood shots that form a flower- like pattern. *# He shoots out 6~7 waves of blood shots (3*3=9 shots in a row), covering all directions but still leaving small space between rows. *# He shoots multiple brown bullets. Each one splits into four smaller bullets when they hit the ground (Similar to Isaac (boss)`s attack). *# He slams down one of his fists, making a rocky shockwave that moves outward, similar to Adversary`s headbutt attack. *# He rapidly slams down both of his fists alternately,making several waves of shockwaves in front of them.The width of these shockwaves increase at the beginning,and decrease after they reach the middle of the room.There is '''no reaction time or clear indication '''before he uses this attack. *# He shoots a giant Brimstone beam out of his mouth straight ahead.The beam will cover about one third of the screen and lasts for a long time. *# He headbutts the floor for several times, spreading disorganized blood bullets.Similar to Monstro`s spreading attack but covers all directions and shoots much more bullets. * After taking enough damage for the first time(the certain number is unknown since Mega Stan doesn`t have a life bar), Mega Stan will retreat into the darkness,become invincible and summon Famine and Pestilence;after they are defeated,War and Death will be summoned.Defeating all these four knights will force Mega Stan to go back.Whether these knights are champion varieties is depended together rather than seperately. * After taking enough damage for the second time,Mega Stan retreats again,summon all the super counterparts of Seven Deadly Sins in a certain order: Super Envy on its own, followed by Super Lust and Super Wrath, and finally Super Gluttony, Super Sloth, Super Greed, and Super Pride together. * After taking enough damage for the third,Mega Stan retreats once more and summon a black version of Uriel;defeating it will cause Mega Stan summon a black Gabriel.Both fallen angels behave exactly the same as non-black ones but have more hit points. * Notice that if too much time were spent during the battle,Mega Stan may randomly summon two of the normal Seven Deadly Sins. * Rarely,Mega Stan can summon a Larry Jr. or The Hollow with about 7 parts. Phase Two * After taking even more damage,he slowly sinks into the darkness,seemingly defeated;then he rises up again in a skeleton form.In this phase,he does not summon enemies anymore and has no hand,but shoots many more bullets instead. * The skeletal Mega Stan keeps using attack 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 that are mentioned above without any certain regular pattern, but he loses the other four attack forms and gain new attack forms: *# He shoots out more than 5 rows of flames that have varying color.These flames are just a kind of bullets in fact,therefore can be blocked by Orbitals or Trinity Shield. *# He shoots an enormous number of red and black bullets that cover almost all the screen,moving in different patterns. *# He shoots rings of red and black bullets that moves in a Wiggle Worm pattern. *# He shoots multiple spinning black bullets. *# He shoots metallic gray bullets that moves in a Wiggle Worm pattern. *# He shoots metallic gray bullets which pulses out (move for a little moment, stop, then repeat). As Mega Stan takes damage in the second phase,his skull cracks; After defeated,his skull collapses and the ending 16 is displayed. Strategy As the very final boss of Rebirth, Mega Stan is the most difficult one among all bosses, even harder than The Lamb and ???.Without enough attributes and items it is almost impossible to defeat him,therefore it is strongly recommended to clear all the rooms in The Dark Room or The Chest before fighting Mega Stan since multiple items might be gained. In the first phase,the wide brimstone beam can be a great threat;therefore,comparing to stay right in front of him and shooting,it is recommended to defeat one of his hand first and shoot him at the side of his head`s hitting box.His fist smash can be easily dodged while his bullets are not that many (comparing to the second phase). When he summons the four Horsemen,it is better to kill Pestilence and Death earlier in each pair, because the summoned monsters or green Creep left by Pestilence`s movement and IPECAC shot can damage you (unless you have flight),and Death`s scythe attack is hard to dodge When he summons the super sins, especially the third wave of four sins. The room may be messed up and usage of AOE damage items is suggested. In the second phase, anything that blocks projectiles are very useful such as Orbitals,Trinity Shield and Infamy (especially Trinity Shield since it can block all bullets from ahead).If you do not have any of these items,you have to move carefully into the small spaces between bullets without running into any bullets. Also if you place a bomb on left side of the room which will take you to his butt cheeks then fire brimstone at it causing him to be weakened once you do that go up to the cheeks and a cutscene triggers showing Isaac blowing into his butt cheeks killing him by getting him "excited". Gallery outside of the Golden Door.]] Category:Rebirth boss Category:Boss